


Dans sa jeunesse

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [529]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Porto, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Portuguese National Team, TT, Unrequited Crush
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Gonçalo n'est pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il peut ressentir pour le plus âgé.
Relationships: Gonçalo Paciencia/Iker Casillas
Series: FootballShot [529]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Dans sa jeunesse

Dans sa jeunesse

  
Gonçalo n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il a l'opportunité de jouer avec une légende du foot comme Iker Casillas, il n'aurait jamais rêvé de ça, même dans son enfance, au centre de formation avec tous les autres. Gonça a de la chance, beaucoup, de pouvoir apprendre à ses côtés, enfin, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut s'entraîner avec un joueur du calibre de ce gardien en particulier. Il ne peut rester qu'un petit jeune à ses yeux, il reste fier de pouvoir jouer avec lui quand il se retrouve sur les terrains. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il viendrait jouer au Portugal, à Porto, ou qu'ils finiraient par se rencontrer un jour. Gonçalo se sent comme un enfant surexcité à chaque fois qu'il le voit.

  
Mais pour le moment, Gonça participe à l'Euro Espoir en France, et il doit se concentrer un minimum pour montrer qu'il a mérité d'être sélectionné. Ils atteignent la finale de la compétition, ce n'est juste pas si facile que ça en a l'air par rapport aux fois où il regarde ses aînés jouer, c'est sûr que ça aurait été plus facile avec Cristiano Ronaldo dans l'équipe, mais il côtoie déjà une légende, il n'en demande pas plus. Ils perdent en finale, et Gonçalo a du mal à savoir s'il doit garder un minimum de fierté d'être arrivé jusque là, il n'a pas réussi à faire gagner son équipe... Paciencia. Gonçalo aimerait être aussi doué que son père, pouvoir réussir autant que lui, mais il n'a sûrement pas encore atteint son talent... Pour le moment, Gonça a seulement besoin de réconfort, sinon il sait qu'il va se morfondre pendant un moment. Il regarde son téléphone, pour vérifier que ses parents ne lui ont rien envoyé, pour constater qu'Iker lui a envoyé un message de soutien.

  
''Hey gamin, je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi d'avoir perdu à ce niveau là de la compétition, mais je te promets que tout ira mieux une fois que tu seras revenu au Portugal, on saura te réconforter les autres et moi.''

  
Gonçalo sent son cœur battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il est amoureux (?)

  
Fin


End file.
